sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh (song)
| Published = | Genre = | Language = | Length = | Writer = Robert & Richard Sherman | Composer = | Label = Disneyland | Producer = | Tracks = | prev = | prev_no = | track_no = 1 | next = "Up, Down and Touch the Ground" | next_no = 2 | Misc = }} "Winnie the Pooh" is the title song for the franchise of the same name. It is musically emblematic of the most successful branding Disney currently owns and has been used in most merchandising models of the brand since the song's first publication in 1966 in the musical film featurette Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. In film, the song is generally utilized in the title sequence. The lyric gives an overview of the characters and the roles each plays in relation to Pooh himself. The song has been used in every theatrically released Pooh film as well as most of the television series. The songwriters are the Sherman Brothers, who have written the grand majority of Winnie the Pooh songs and musical numbers since 1966. It is unknown who performed the song. The song was also performed by Carly Simon. A music video was released for this version and it was included in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh DVD. Notably, Tigger is the only original character from the books (this does not count Gopher, Kessie or Lumpy) not to be named in this song and is probably the reason he gets his own introduction song, "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers", when he first appears in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. In the 2011 film Winnie the Pooh Tigger is finally named in the song, after Kanga and Roo, saying: "And Tigger, too." The Rescue of Jessica McClure In 1987 an eighteen month old, Texas infant named Jessica McClure fell into a well and it took forty-five hours to rescue her. The incident became national news over the four day ordeal. A mining engineer was eventually brought in to help supervise and coordinate the rescue effort. TV viewers watched as paramedics and rescuers, drilling experts and contractors worked tirelessly to save the baby’s life. Meanwhile, they were reassured when they heard Jessica's voice singing “Winnie the Pooh” from deep in the well. As long as she was still singing, they knew she was still alive. Forty-five hours after McClure fell into the well, the shaft and tunnel were finally completed. Films that feature the song *''The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Winnie the Pooh and Friends'' *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (instrumental only) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''Christopher Robin'' (words from song mentioned only, otherwise instrumental) References Category:Winnie-the-Pooh songs Category:Songs about bears Category:1966 songs Category:Songs written by the Sherman Brothers Category:Songs about fictional characters